User talk:Solar Dragon
Please Leave a Message Below If I left you a message on your talk page, please reply there as I like to keep a conversation in one place. ---- Template Links Due to the new colouring of the templates, I find it hard to see the text when linked through the title. That is why I've been putting the links at the bottom of the templates, just to let you know. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :It is just that it doesn't look too good and stretched out if that it the case. How about changing the link colours? ☆The Solar 13:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, if you can do that. I've listed all the commonly used colours on my User Space if you want to choose from them. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I am currently looking at Wikia Help to find out how to do it. If that fails, Community Central forums. ☆The Solar 13:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess you'd need to be careful though, as it would probably change them all. We would need a colour (or two, if we change the blue 'unused link' and the purple 'followed link') that worked on light and dark backgrounds. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have changed them before, you get all four different options (Unclicked, Clicked, Red links and another one). I just can't remember how to do it. ☆The Solar 13:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Found the code :) ☆The Solar 13:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I just had an idea, since it was just the links in the footer templates that weren't clear, and it actually did what I wanted it to! If you want, we could now return the others to what they were before, by putting /* */ around them. What do you think? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :So that just affects the templates then? We should still keep the new link colours as they are different to the default colours and therefore would seem better I feel. Great work in getting that code then. What would we do without you. :) ☆The Solar 12:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, fair enough. I just made up what I put in there though, based on the fact that the templates use .toccolours and that it was a, a:visited that we were trying to change. Hooray for guessing! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah well, I wouldn't think of that and just go straight to Community Central forums and ask there :). Oh, and Fable Answers has a spotlight now by the way. You seen it yet? ☆The Solar 12:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not even really sure what a spotlight is or where it goes... but I know you asked for one for us for October. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Spotlights are the rectangular boxes that appear on every non-answers wiki. They are found at the bottom of every page. I think we would be lucky to get it for October as someone else asked for one at a specific date but they couldn't do that. ☆The Solar 12:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Other Wikis for Fable III I was just scouring the Wikia and I came across http://fableiii.wikia.com and http://fable3.wikia.com . I've had a quick look and neither have got off the ground yet, so we still have a chance to stop that from happening. (< I sound really mean there don't I?) What did you do before to convice that guy to close down http://fable2fable2fable2.wikia.com (or whatever it was called)? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I just reasoned with him that there was no point in it. We could get the domain names redirected to here if we contact Wikia if there is no activity at all. ☆The Solar 12:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I have asked the first to be redirected here. The second, I have asked the only active(ish) user to come here as I intend to get that one redirected as well. ☆The Solar 12:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::OK then. Nice one. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) There are quite a few Fable wikis actually, see here. All the wikis with en next to them are English wikis. ☆The Solar 12:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :OMG. You have just ruined my day. (jk lol) Did you know that the first en one on there http://fable3info.wikia.com was made by that same guy whose talk page you left a message on on that other one above? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Idea Try and get that same picture of your new Fable logo but dont add the background :That would be pretty hard. I didn't make the logo and I don't think there is any need for change. ☆The Solar ☆ 08:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Fable Wiki still looks really good and I'd be happy to re-spotlight it. However I cannot promise when the spotlight will appear; in all probability it would be sometime in the next month. If you are interested in a late October spotlight I suggest you ask in late September or early October. Incidentally -- the new background is beautiful. However I find the dark box of the logo jarring against it; have you tried making the orange fade to transparent, or just using the central graphic on a transparent background with no glow? I think it would look more integrated without that stark "box" effect. I know nothing of the game or what you are trying to evoke with the logo; just my thoughts when I clicked through today. -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Features At the moment, I just update the Featured Quote/Article/Media/Image on the main page every other month with something random that I think looks appropriate. Do you think maybe that they should have more community input? For example, nominations for the article and image that can then be voted on by the community later? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :most wikis do that. see Wikisimpsons nominations, links in sitenotice, for an example. But, yeah, we should get user input in. ☆The Solar ☆ 21:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mind if I "borrow" some of the stuff from this page? I'll also look through the 'pedia criteria as well, and set up a page for it soon. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, sure. Take what you want from it, improve it etc. That is what I did anyway... ☆The Solar ☆ 22:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Top Users Hey Solar, just wanted to ask how do you get in the Top Users? Joshschi887766 09:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Top Users is who made the most edits to the wiki. Check the bottom user, look at his edit count, and try to rival that by making good, constructive edits. ☆The Solar ☆ 13:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a heads up Hi Solar Dragon. Since you are one of the active admins here, I wanted to bring to your attention the forum post I just made about the upcoming giveaway that will require achievements being activated. JoePlay (talk) 20:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have all the details yet, but I do know that, while Lionhead is indeed a British developer, Microsoft Studios (specifically their marketing agency) is the one sponsoring the event. JoePlay (talk) 21:07, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be deleted There is an article, The god i have seen, and needs to be deleated. It was probably supposed to be a blog, but the maker probably made it an article. Just a heads up. Killa! 21:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorted, moved to the forum and deleted the article page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Holiday I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be away over the weekend (Saturday to Tuesday) without internet, so if you could hold the fort until then, that would be good. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Image I found the image I was talking about on IRC (the guy with the beard). http://bulk2.destructoid.com/ul/181918-header.jpg Anyidea who it is? I originally thought it would of been Logan. Maybe the previous King? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 16:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC)